


Pay Attention

by Swapder



Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Just How It Feels To The Person, Not Detailed Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Swapder
Summary: Wilson has a bad start to the night. At least, he thinks he does... He can’t remember.
Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pay Attention

Wilson felt like his mind was swirling with clouds, his thoughts like the fleeing wind and his body struck by electricity, hurting, energised, and twitchy. He had felt lightning personally to be able to compare it. He was having trouble breathing, trying so hard to not hyperventilate. Worse felt was his eyes, his head, and a strange burning fire stirring in his heart.

Wilson never had this happen. He didn't know everything about the hell he resided in now, it had been only a week or so since he had been forced here— It felt so much longer— but he could at least pinpoint a source for everything else. Bleeding or pain? Must have been attacked by that creature looking at him with bloodlust. Headache and the shadows twisting? Must be insanity.

An unnatural shiver ran through him up his back. Warm rather than cold.

Wilson leaned against a tall evergreen tree, the autumn chill feeling more like a heat. He was sweating heavily from this, but he didn't understand. He could feel a red, thick liquid trailing from his eyes as if he was crying it.

Wilson never had something happen where almost everything was happening, blood, pain, a killer headache...

Wilson groaned as he laid his hand on his face, the flowing blood covering it more.

_I'm just tired._

Wilson's fingers hurt, but he didn't check to find out why. His eyes were bleary. The unnatural fire feeling kept growing worse the longer he tried to ignore it. So he continued to ignore it. He could hear his breathing in his ears.

_I'll end up dead if I don't move... The night will start soon, I don't want to get caught in it._

But everything was sore and hurt so much, even if Wilson had barely done any work today. All he had managed to get done was gather grass and berries, no reason for this pain. He would have felt this days ago if the berries were of any harm.

Wilson doubled over as he started to cough, his legs fell from under him as he does. He hit the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The moon was rising. Everything was bathed in a blue-ish white hue.

With how much Wilson was shaking, he couldn't focus on anything around him. So he curled in on himself with a whine, laying on the ground in pitiful lump of hurt. He hugged his head as his headache grew worse than before.

Everything wasn't...

Something was wrong with Wilson, he could feel it. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he didn't want it. He didn't want this, didn't want to feel this pain.

The try to stay him, always him, only him, made it worse.

Wilson's mind was fuzzy.

Wilson felt pins and needles over him as his vision was fading to black. The pain was finally gone.

Wils— He..? Wha..? Wi— A man whom was... A... A man? A Person..? Who...

It couldn't remember.


End file.
